1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, and more particularly to a photographic camera having an additional and detachable image, such as letter or picture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,773 to Ono et al. discloses a typical photographic camera capable of incorporating additional image, such as a letter, a picture, an illustration or the like. One or more additional image sheets may be provided and secured in the camera, but have no devices for allowing the additional image sheets to be disengaged from the camera such that the camera may not be replaced with the other image sheets. In addition, no devices are provided for locating the image sheets.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional additional images for the cameras.